


The Morning After…the Night Nothing Happened

by Casey_K



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a confession to make and then remembers that he and Steve are in it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After…the Night Nothing Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I run through so many possibilities of how these two got together. This is just one more scenario of how it could have happened. 
> 
> Not beta'd, please forgive typos.
> 
> NB Not-for-profit. Don't own the characters.

The Morning After…the Night Nothing Happened. 

Danny sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to the warm body pressed against him. The steady heartbeat beneath his ear and the rhythmic stroking of fingertips over his hip welcome after so many nights spent alone. The happy sigh earned him a little squeeze and soft lips against his forehead, and he smiled against the hard chest his face was smushed against. _Wait, what?_

As his awareness came too, the identifiers his senses were able to supply of the picture became more troublesome. It was a hard, muscular chest with a smattering of hair, the fingertips were rough—and completely amazing—but definitely rougher than even the most hardened woman would warrant (as though the chest hair and lack of soft breasts hadn’t been the biggest give aways) and the nails were short. He tensed, realising the inevitable. 

“Hey, hey,” Steve said, in the voice he had developed specially for frightened children. “Don’t freak out, Danno. Please, don’t freak out.”  
Steve pressed his lips harder to Danny’s temple, and again on his forehead. Accompanied with Steve’s voice, Danny’s body relaxed against his will and he snuggled closer. Steve let out a long slow breath that held the echoes of relief. 

Danny refused to open his eyes just in case it was all a horrible trick. The times he’d dreamed of waking up in exactly this position but had opened his eyes to his dingy flat and loneliness every single time. “Am I dreaming?” he managed after another minute. 

“If you are, we’re in it together.”

In it together. Memories of the night before flittered through Danny’s hungover brain. They’d said that last night… he distinctly remembered Steve clinking his bottle against Danny’s as they swayed on unsteady feet, and before they’d face planted, hoping for a kiss but bumping heads in their enthusiasm instead. 

Danny wriggled. Definitely naked. His morning wood pressed against Steve’s thigh. “So, I guess we…uh, y’know.”

“No.” Steve squeezed Danny against him. “I didn’t want you to regret anything in the morning.”

“Too late,” Danny grumbled. Steve released his hold on Danny with a sad sigh but Danny held on. “Regret not doing anything when I had the courage.”

Steve chuckled. It was a happy, musical sound that lifted Danny’s heart. Danny cracked open an eye and was momentarily blinded by Steve’s smile. “Wow,” Danny said, sitting back a bit. “I could get used to waking up to that.”

“Good,” Steve said, reaching in for a chaste kiss to Danny’s lips. “Because now I’ve got you, I’m not letting go.”

“It’s been like that from the beginning, right?”

“Uh-huh.” Another chaste kiss. The stroking over Danny’s hip intensified, longer sweeps, the hint of fingernails, and Danny’s cock throbbed. “Fancy doing something about that regret? You’ve kind of made me feel guilty for not ravaging you last night.” Steve nibbled on Danny’s lower lip. “Even though you couldn’t remember your own name.” 

Danny wanted. He wanted so much to be able to just let Steve get on with it but the nerves were settling in. “Steve, I…”

“Ssh, it’s okay. We had that conversation last night. We’ll take it slow. Nothing you’re unsure about.”

“I told you that?”

“What?”

“Well, now I don’t know. You tell me I’ve told you already, but you don’t know if I have, and—” Steve’s lips stopped the words and Danny opened up to him, eager and willing to sample anything on offer. 

Steve pulled away and smiled. “Don’t over think things, Danny.”

“I don’t know what I told you last night, so I’m going to say it again, okay? Just humour me.”

Steve settled back into his pillows. “Okay, go ahead.”

“It’s my first time—with a guy, I mean. I’ve thought about it over the years, a lot. But not all that much since college. Until you.”

“Uh-huh, you told me. It’s so hot, knowing I’ll be your first.” Steve turned into Danny’s hair, and Danny was sure Steve added ‘and last’, which brought him to his next confession.

“And…” Why was he embarrassed about this? Why was it more embarrassing than being a virgin at thirty-five?

“Go on, I’ve got you, Danny, you’re safe with me, I promise.”

“But you’re you.”

Steve pulled back looking a little confused with an edge of hurt thrown in. “And what does that mean? That I’m incapable of loving someone?”

Danny blinked at the L word and decided it was best to brush that to one side for the minute. Steve’s gaze was intense and Danny squirmed. “You’re a guy or gal, in every port kinda man and I’m…not. I’ve never been good with casual, Steve. I want this, I want you, but I don’t know if my heart can stand…” And he fizzled out. 

Steve smiled. “That’s all good, because I have no intentions of sharing you. You’re mine, Danno. Get used to it.”

“What about Cath?”

“What about her?”

“What happens when she drops in for her next visit?”

It was a long, laboured sigh that Steve let out, all wrapped up in determined patience. “I keep telling you, Cath isn’t my girlfriend. It’s a convenience thing. If we’re in the same city and we’re both single, we hook up.”

“So…” Danny had taken up stroking Steve’s chest trying not to get too excited by the new and totally inspiring fact that he could…whenever he wanted.

“So, if she comes to town again, I’m no longer single. No hook up.”

“It’s that simple?”

“It really is that simple, Danny. And I certainly wouldn’t pass up a chance to have something real with you for a weekend of sex that means little more than a few decent fucks. Now…are we going to move this officially into seeing each other—and no, we don’t have to have sex yet if you need more time for that to happen—I’d just like to know whether I’m off the market.”

Danny mushed his lips against Steve’s. Virgin of gay sex maybe, but he knew how to kiss, and he knew he was damned good at it. They were both breathless and achingly hard when Danny pulled away. “You’re officially off the market. And be warned…if I as much as see you look at anyone else in that way I’m likely to shoot you.”

“Ditto.”

“Good. Now show me what you’ve got big boy, because I am very uncomfortable being the virgin in this relationship.” And Danny gasped as Steve rolled them over, pressing himself between Danny’s knees and grinding their hips. The look in Steve's eye told Danny everything he needed to know—they were in it together.


End file.
